


Fearless

by CoffeePining



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is sad, Langst, because maybe it'll help me think of an art idea, just a lil drabble i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePining/pseuds/CoffeePining
Summary: It's not like Lance is as confident as he seems to be.He is aware of their situations, unlike they think.Lance isn't fearless, though he wishes he was.





	Fearless

Lance longed to be fearless, longed to not feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest. Every battle seemed to end so fast once it was done, but while they were mid battle, fighting for the life of prisoners and themselves, it seemed to go on for hours and hours. Everyone thought he didn't realize how much the universe depended on him, they really thought he'd pay it no thought. 

If only they knew how scared he truly was. 

His mask kept cracking every second, slowly, able to break at any moment. It frightened him, being able to feel like there was somethong stuck in his throat, feeling like there was something living inside his chest, worming itself out. 

His facade stayed on.

He reassured his teammates and friends that everything would turn out for the better, he wasn't even sure of it himself and still he sounded so sure.

"My boy, are you alright?" Coran had asked him and his question was returned with a look of confusion. "Of course i am," Lance had responded before adding: " why are you asking, though?"

Was his mask flaking, showing his insecurities and worries? If it were, he has to fix it immediantly.

It might not be smart, keeping his emotions to himself, but what could he do. His problems weren't even that bad when compared to the others and he couldn't just push them onto someone else. He couldn't rid himself of his negativity to feel better when he'll just make someone else feel worse.

"Well," Coran finally started again after a few ticks "You just look tired, has something been bothering you?" 

Lance's eyes slightly widened as he looked at Coran, who had given him a chance to free himself of those things that have been bothering him.

He softly laughed, looking ahead of himself with a tired, melancholic expression.

"It's nothing much. Just tired from our missions and training."

Now, that wasn't a lie, their missions and training did drain them of their usual power, making them tired and snappy, feeling more stressed then anyone their age should feel.

Obviously, some people show their emotions more then others. The ones who put on a mask either have one that breaks easily or one that can take punches without even showing a crack and even those will break and wither away one day.

Coran rubbed at his shoulder, nodding with his lips pursed together, eyebrows turning up making him look worried for Lance.

"Why don't you go and take a quick nap, i'll awaken you so no one will get suspicious" the elder Altean told him, giving the plue paladin a trusting smile, standing up for Lance to follow him to his room.

Lance softly laughed as he followed the other, hand running down his face. Of course Coran would catch on quicker then any other. He'd noticed the Altean glancing at him when Lance wasn't deep enough in his own head, forgetting his surroundings and resulting in his teammated snapping him back to reality with an irritated gaze.

They stopped in front of his door.

Lance turned to Coran, feeling like said person had something to say.

He had been right as Coran opened his mouth to assure him of something. "If there is ever anything you need to get off your shoulders, you know where you can find me." Lance nodded, throat closing in on itself and eyes getting glazed over with a salty wetness.

What a baby Lance was, ready to cry because of one sentence.

One sentence with a lot of meaning.

Lance nodded, sniffling softly and patted Coran's shoulder. "I will, buddy," he said and glanced at his bedroom door, "I'll see you soon, alright?" 

Coran, sensing the need of the blue paladin wanting to lock himself up in his bedroom, let him go with a comforting smile before walking back to the living area.

Blue eyes shifted to his hand, which he had moved to the scanner to open his door. He blinked, door opened when sight came back to him and he quickly rushed inside, dropping himself on his bed without bothering to take of his clothes, which must've been smelling awful.

Lance's arms curled around his soft pillow, already having been damped with dots as once Lance had thrown himself in bed, his mask had falled off in the act.

Silent tears turned into little gasps, which turned into sobs and then into ugly crying.

How he wished to share his worries.

How he wished to return back home, sharing stories of space with his family.

How he wished this war to end, the war he didn't even know that existed before he was pulled into it without having any say in it.

How selfish he felt for wishing those things.

Lance's eyes slowly shut, hiccups still leaving him here and there as he was pulled into dreamland.

Dreams filled with the things he longed for, dreams where he didn't feel any fear. 

He was fearless.

A smile grazing his face, even in his unconcious state. 

A smile different then his usual one, that was filled with fake confidence.

Once he would wake up, he would change into his mask again. A mask showing others the way he wanted to feel. Not like they would know, though. 

When you fight in a war, everyone is afraid, even if they don't look like it.

Lance knows that, but at the same time he doesn't.

Everyone else was fearless, so why wasn't he.

One day he'll find a way.

 

One day he'll be fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghghgh okay this is like super small and stuff, but i just wrote it to see if i'll come up with an idea for a drawing or something??  
> Anyways i got a little carried away, little because it's not that long.  
> Come chat with me about Vld and Lance on instagram
> 
> Instagram: Limboshimmy


End file.
